


Two is Better Than One

by tonysta_k



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, FTM Pregnancy, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Surprises, ftm frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: Being pregnant is hard enough on it's own. But when your husband's in the military and you're struggling with it all on your own, it's even worse. Add in the fact that you miscalculated how dysphoric you'd feel about your body throughout the pregnancy into the mix, and you're looking at the situation that Frank is currently in.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colors/gifts).



> Gifted to the wonderful se7enteenxblack, for being extremely lovely and talented and just a wonderful person in general.

Frank remembers his mother telling him that when she was pregnant on him, she craved tinned peaches and the smell of vanilla. His auntie told him that when she was carrying Frank's cousin, she craved strawberries and chocolate. Frank's uncles told him that when their daughter's surrogate mother was carrying her, she ate mostly potatoes, cheese, and green beans. Frank considers these pretty normal cravings. What he doesn't consider normal, however, is the fact that he's pregnant and craving two very specific things; green tea and raspberry muffins, but only from a certain cafe. Unfortunately, that cafe is currently shut.

"This is bullshit," Frank says as he sits in the car with Ray. "Is it really too much to ask for a damn green tea and muffin?"

Ray shrugs, too interested in his phone to give Frank a real answer. "Don't know."

Frank turns his head and huffs. He has both hands on his - very obvious - bump, but moves the one closest to Ray to hit his arm. He grins when Ray yelps in pain. "Can we go see if anywhere else in town has them?" He asks, sticking his bottom lip out. "Please? I'll buy you something!"

"Mikey's at mine, says he needs to see the both of us," Ray explains. "But we can go straight after he's seen us, okay?"

Frank groans, and Ray recognises it as his 'I'm about to let all my pregnant emotions out in a sob' groan. He quickly changes his mind. "Fine, we'll have a quick look. But only quickly, got it?"

Frank grins and any signs of him starting to cry disappear. "Have I told you you're the best?"

"Only when I do things for you."

-

Unfortunately, there's no avail for the two. They look around a few cafes and even some grocery stores, but there's nothing that Frank feels will do him and his cravings any justice.

"This is bullshit," Frank says, rubbing a hand over his stomach and ignoring the looks people are giving him. He's gotten used to them. "I just want a damn muffin."

"I know. Maybe Mikey will get you some, but right now, we really need to get back to mine."

Frank finally gives in and nods his head. "Okay, but whatever he wants to talk about better be worth it."

-

When Frank gets out of the car, Ray tells him to close his eyes. Frank would protest but he knows it's pointless, Ray and Mikey clearly have something planned and whilst Frank should be excited, he isn't. He's tired and his feet are hurting, not to mention he's dreading the thought of going home to another night in a lonely bed. So the quicker Frank plays along and pretends to be excited, the sooner he can go to sleep and pretend he isn't scared of raising this child on his own, or that he hates how his body looks. So he forces a smile, covers his eyes with one of his hands, and let's Ray lead him in by holding his other one. He's led inside and then Ray let's go of his hand, and Frank hears him move away from him.

"Do I open my eyes yet?" Frank asks, putting his arm around his stomach protectively out of natural instinct.

"Yes." The person's voice isn't Ray's, and it isn't Mikey's. Frank recognises the voice but no, it couldn't be. He hasn't heard that voice in person for eight months. Could it be...

Frank moves his hand to allow himself to see. He looks in front of him and stood there, still dressed in his military uniform, is Gerard. Frank doesn't say anything, he just stares. And then he's being hugged, and Frank's letting out all the tears he's been holding back since Gerard left.

Gerard's amazed at how big Frank is, but not in a bad way. The pictures did him no justice. He's glowing. "I've missed you," Gerard says, his voice laced with emotion and his eyes filling with tears. "I'm so glad to be back."

"But you won't be back for long," Frank says in a sob. "You never are. You probably won't even be here when I go into labour, and you probably won't get to be one of the first people to hold our child, and you'll probably never see our child walk for the first time and-"

"I'm not going back." Gerard moves back but keeps his hands on Frank, sliding them up from his back to his cheeks. He wipes his tears with the pads of his thumb. "I'm staying here, with you and our little one," he moves a hand to Frank's bump. "I'm sorry you've had to go through this pregnancy on your own, but I'm here now, and we're going to go through everything and see it all together, okay?"

Frank's crying all over again, and doesn't protest when Gerard takes him back into his arms. He has so many questions, but right now he just wants to be held.

It's harder to hold Frank when his bump is so big, but Gerard manages. "Let's go home, okay? I think we both need a rest."

Mikey speaks up, "I'll drive you." 

-

Frank's sat on the bed with pillows behind him, resting into them as they lay against the headboard. He's got his legs spread and Gerard's sat between them, a paintbrush in his hand and different paints all over the bed. "You best not be painting a vampire," Frank jokes.

"Not today," Gerard grins, looking up at Frank. "I'm painting flowers, actually. I should be done in a couple of hours, but feel free to doze off as I work." He paints a thin green line in the centre of Frank's bump, and feels the baby kick. Gerard stays still for a moment, having just experienced his child move for the first time ever. He leans down to press a kiss to Frank's bump, before leaning up to kiss Frank's lips.

Frank closes his eyes and smiles. "I love you," he says. "I'm so happy you're home."

"Me too, Frank." Gerard presses another kiss to Frank's lips before moving back down to wrap an arm around his waist and lay his head on Frank's bump. "And I can't wait to meet this little one, either."

Frank keeps his eyes closed, but runs his hand over Gerard's head. He's still tired and his feet are only getting worse with pain, but Gerard's home. He's home and happy and Frank no longer has as many worries as he did. Sure, he still has a lot of them, but he knows that he and Gerard are going to be the best parents possible, and they'll make it through all the hard times. "Never leave me again," he whispers.

"I don't plan to. I'm here for good, for you and the baby."

For the first time in a while, Frank's anxiety lessens greatly and he's able to let himself relax.


End file.
